Loucuras de uma Jovem e Inocente Bruxa
by Riddle L
Summary: Mais um ano de Gina em Hogwarts. Porém, diferente dos outros. Ela irá aprender coisas diferentes do normal e impróprias para a idade dela. Mas também irá ensinar. Apenas para sua diversão.
1. A Nova Gina

_Loucuras de uma jovem e inocente bruxa_ N/A: Essa é uma fic de NC 17 e Slash. Com Shipper não definido. Divirtam-se. Cap. 1 – A nova Gina 

Foi ontem. Foi ontem que eu perdi minha virgindade de todas as formas que vocês podem imaginar (com um membro masculino). Foi dolorido no começo, mas depois foi muito, muito gostoso. Eu sei que vocês querem saber como foi então eu escreverei (no que seria meu diário) com uma pena de repetição rápida que roubei de Fred e Jorge, o que aconteceu ontem. Vocês terão o privilégio de saber quem eu sou de verdade hoje.

Eu esqueci de me apresentar: meu nome é Virgínia Weasley (eu prefiro ser chamada de Gina), tenho 15 anos e estudo no 5° ano na escola de Hogwarts. Vou contar tudo desde o começo, ou vocês não entenderão nada...

'Nessas férias de verão, Harry e Mione foram lá para casa e passaram o último mês de férias inteiro lá. Ah, a noite em que ele chegou lá (Mione ia chegar no dia seguinte pela manhã, via Flú), eu não vou esquecer jamais, pois foi onde tudo começou. Ele finalmente me notou. Ele veio de vassoura com papai, Fred, George e Rony (clandestinamente e pela noite, é claro). Chegaram em casa mais ou menos 02:30 da madrugada e eu e mamãe estávamos acordadas (Percy estava dormindo, tinha que trabalhar cedo e disse que de manhã falava com Harry).

Eu estava com uma camisola e robe brancos lindos, de cetim, que eu ganhei da minha mãe de aniversário (foi bastante cara, mas minha mãe disse que ela combinava comigo). A camisola era transparente na barriga e rendada nos seios. Creio que foi por isso que ele me notou, além dela ser um palmo e meio acima do joelho (curtíssima).

Ele chegou minha mãe já foi correndo abraçá-lo (como sempre). Depois que ela o largou, ele veio até mim, até então um pouco afastada da mamãe. Me olhou como se me despisse... Sorriu e me abraçou forte, colando aquele corpo no meu. Sorri também e disse "Eu tava com saudades e preocupada contigo..." abafado e no ouvido dele. Senti algo pressionando meu ventre de leve, de uma forma suave. Percebi que o sangue de Harry tinha descido até um lugar que, se minha mãe visse, ficaria horrorizada. Mas eu não liguei. Fiquei até feliz sabendo (e sentindo) que ele me achava um tesão e me desejava. Depois de nosso abraço "amigável", ele teve que disfarçar até o seu sangue voltar a circular normalmente pelo corpo.

Nos dias que se seguiram, ele me devorava com os olhos (disfarçadamente para mamãe nem ninguém perceber), me desejando, imaginando como seria me ter só para ele. Eu contava tudo para Mione. Ela me disse que o Rony também fazia isso com ela, só que ela resolveu ir um pouco mais longe... Bem, quando Harry fazia isso, eu ficava envergonhada no começo, mas depois resolvi fazer um pouco o jogo dele. Já estava na hora de pôr meu plano em prática...

Já fazia duas semanas que ele só ficava nos olhares, então eu resolvi provocá-lo... Numa noite estranhamente fria para o verão, eu e Mione estávamos em um sofá de 2 lugares, Rony e Harry em outro e Fred e Jorge em duas poltronas, conversando sobre vários assuntos depois do jantar, quando esfriou muito. Mamãe já tinha reacendido a lareira e disse que era melhor pegarmos cobertores. Eu e Mione fomos pegar os cobertores para nós seis (papai e Percy tinham ido dormir e mamãe estava na cozinha, arrumando-a) e quando voltamos Rony tinha ido pro sofá em que eu e Mione estávamos. Eu e ela trocamos olhares desconfiados e fomos distribuir os cobertores. Eu sentei com Harry e ela com Rony. Eu peguei para nós um cobertor enorme e felpudo preto, que nos cobria e arrastava pelo chão, como um tapete (mamãe o ganhou num sorteio).

Então eu comecei... comecei a acariciá-lo nas pernas. Eu estava com os pés no sofá e Harry estava com um almofada em cima do seu enorme e gostoso sexo, portanto só Mione percebeu (ela já sabia...). Comecei pelos joelhos e fui subindo devagar, primeiro nas partes externas da coxa, depois nas internas. Cheguei perto de seu sexo e o apertei levemente. Ele soltou um gemido rouco e cheio de tesão, abafado pelas gargalhadas dos outros, que riam de uma piada contada por... sei lá por quem! Eu estava mais preocupada com outras coisas.

Continuando... É claro que eu também ri com meus irmãos e Mione, eu precisava fingir que era inocente. Olhei para Harry e lhe dei meu olhar mais sedutor e ingênuo, continuando a acariciá-lo, vencendo a barreira da almofada e da calça de seu pijama (mas não de sua cueca, não, ainda não)... Ah, como foi bom sentir aquelas coxas macias e com poucos e esparsos pêlos (somos britânicos, não somos muito peludos). Percebi que ele estava muito excitado e o ajudei a não ter que passar uma vergonha imensa. Peguei na cozinha um copo com água e, "sem querer", derramei sobre a calça dele. Bem no alvo... Ele ficou desapontado por um instante, mas depois percebeu como seria constrangedor se ele gozasse. Ele se levantou (molhado com água) enquanto eu pedia desculpas.

- Não, tudo bem. Só molhou um pouco.

- Êh, Harry – disse o Fred. – fazendo xixi nas calças? Ou será que é outra coisa?

Lançou para Harry um olhar significativo e eu, para disfarçar, disse:

- Que xixi o quê, Fred! Isso aí é água que eu derramei nele, sem querer! O que mais poderia ser?

- Nada não, Gina, nada não...

Depois desse "acidente", Harry foi trocar de roupa (eu acho que ele foi se masturbar...). Logo mamãe mandou a gente ir dormir e eu contei tudo para Mione.

- Eu também fiz o mesmo com Rony. – disse ela. – Você deve ter reparado que ele subiu com um cobertor o tampando. Ele me pediu em namoro hoje e eu aceitei!

- Que bom, Mione! Mas eu posso te fazer uma pergunta? Você não está muito... sei lá, rebelde?

- Eu estou me cansando de ser a "certinha" da escola e de saber de tudo! Eu também sou humana e tenho meus desejos, principalmente sexuais, que pretendo "dividir" com seu irmão...

- Está bem. Vamos dormir. Hoje o dia foi... cansativo!

Nós duas começamos a rir e depois fomos dormir. Eu sonhei que Harry me pedia em namoro e depois me possuía... Eu não sabia que esse sonho ia se realizar, muito menos em datas diferentes.


	2. Os mais novos casais de Hogwarts

Cap. 2 – Os mais novos casais de Hogwarts 

No dia seguinte as cartas de Hogwarts chegaram e todos nós fomos para o Beco Diagonal. Nos separamos em 3 grupos depois de ir ao Gringotes: Fred e Jorge foram se encontrar com Lino Jordan, Harry e Rony foram para a Floreios e Borrões e eu, Mione e mamãe fomos para a Madame Malkin.

Nos encontramos 2 horas depois no Caldeirão Furado para fazer um lanche. Harry estava com um pacote pequeno nas mãos, em formato de coração vermelho. Foi em direção à minha mãe e disse algo em seu ouvido. Ela se espantou, sorriu e concordou. Então aquele deus veio em minha direção, se ajoelhou na minha frente e me estendeu o pacote, dizendo:

- Gina Weasley, você aceita namorar comigo?

Eu peguei o pacote e o abri. Vi um lindo anel de ouro branco com um rubi em forma de coração. Olhei atentamente para ele e vi eu e Harry. Fiquei sem palavras. Apenas olhei para ele sorri e lhe entreguei o anel. Ele o colocou no meu dedo e me puxou para um beijo deliciosamente longo e apaixonado. Mamãe pigarreou para chamar nossa atenção, mas não nos separamos, pois éramos o casal mais perfeito e feliz do mundo bruxo e trouxa.

Quando nos soltamos, estávamos sem fôlego e Rony fez o mesmo com Mione. Depois eu fiquei sabendo que Harry deu para ele um anel de prata com uma turmalina negra.

Chegando em casa, contamos as boas novas para Percy e papai, que ficaram 'felizes.'

Bem, agora eu vou dar um salto para o dia em que viemos para a escola...

'Já estávamos no trem, em nossos devidos lugares quando aquele nojento e imbecil do Malfoy apareceu. A única coisa que eu fiz foi fechar a porta na cara dele, mas ele a abriu mesmo assim. Então Mione se levantou, foi até ele e deu um chute no saco dele. Eu o empurrei para trás enquanto Crabbe e Goyle olhavam para ele sem saber o que fazer e Mione lançou um feitiço para fechar a porta. Harry e Rony apenas abriram a boca espantados.

- Eles já estão ficando insuportáveis. – eu e Mione dissemos tranqüilamente enquanto nos encaminhávamos para o colo de nossos namorados.

O resto da viagem foi feita sem mais perturbações. Eu estava encostada no peito de Harry e Mione no de Rony. Creio que estava pressionando seu sexo porque, de vez em quando, ele soltava uns gemidos, abafados pelo barulho da locomotiva.

Quando nos aproximamos de Hogsmeade, eu e Mione fomos nos trocar. Enquanto Harry e Rony o faziam na cabine, eu e Mione procuramos uma outra.

- Mione, agora que Harry se resolveu, acho que não vai demorar muito e ele vai pedir para transar comigo... – eu disse normalmente.

- O Rony já fez isso e--

- Jáááá????? – eu perguntei espantada, afinal não fazia nem um mês que eles estavam namorando oficialmente. – Nossa, meu irmão não perde tempo! Não faz nem um mês... O que você disse?

- Claro que eu disse que ainda não tava pronta e que era muito cedo. Ele disse que me respeitava e que poderia esperar o tempo que fosse necessário. Isso é uma prova de amor, você não acha?

- Claro! – eu respondi. – Mas eu acho que Harry não vai ser assim tão apressado... ele é muito tímido. Eu acho que ele só pediu para namorar comigo tão cedo por que eu o masturbei, de uma forma mais inocente, é claro...

- Humpf, eu sei. – resmungou Mione. – Gina, você não acha que está muito nova para essas coisas não? Sei lá... _transar_ com Harry logo assim, de cara...

- Primeiro, Hermione, eu não vou transar com ele logo de cara, e segundo, eu não quero que ele pense que eu sou fria na cama. Eu quero que ele tenha certeza que, quando ele quiser, ele vai ter uma cama bem quente, e uma dona mais ainda, para se esquentar quando estiver com frio.

- Sério? – perguntou uma Hermione super feliz. – Então eu vou te ajudar. Quando nós chegarmos no colégio, eu vou te mostrar umas coisas que eu aprendi pelas revistas que eu vi no quarto dos meus pais.

- Jura? Que tipo de revistas?

- Revistas pornográficas...

Mione falou isso com uma voz tão calma e indiferente que eu até me espantei.

- Bem – continuou ela. – Vamos voltar para a cabine. O trem já tá parando...

Voltamos para a cabine e o trem imediatamente parou. Descemos e encontramos Hagrid com todo aquele seu corpanzil (coitada da mulher que quiser transar com ele...). Ele nos acenou e nós nos encaminhamos para as carruagens. Entramos em uma e ela seguiu para o castelo.

Quando entramos, nos sentimos (mais) seguros e felizes. Atravessamos o Saguão e nos dirigimos para o Salão Principal. Encontramos alguns alunos conhecidos, que nos parabenizaram por sermos os mais novos casais de Hogwarts. Disseram que eu e Harry e Mione e Rony éramos belos casais, que combinávamos muito. Eu percebi que apenas Cho Chang não ficara feliz. Ela gostava do Harry...

Depois da cerimônia de Seleção e do jantar, Dumbledore se levantou e deu os mesmos avisos de sempre... Deu boa-noite à todos e fomos dormir. Perguntei para Mione se ela me ensinaria o que ela aprendeu esta noite.

- Calma, Gina. – ele me respondeu, enigmática. – Acabamos de chegar no colégio. Vamos fazer o seguinte: amanhã às 23:45 você me encontra no banheiro feminino da Grifinória, no andar de baixo. Eu vou colocar um feitiço para nada ser ouvido de fora e para trancá-lo.


	3. No banheiro

**Cap.**** 3 – No banheiro...**

Fiquei radiante. Na noite seguinte eu a encontrei no banheiro. Ela realizou os dois feitiços, de modo que, quem tentasse entrar, acharia que a porta estava emperrada. Então, ela começou... Ah, como aquilo foi gostoso e continua sendo... Mas eu tenho que descrever. Vocês não vão sentir o mesmo tesão que eu senti apenas lendo o que aconteceu. Se vocês quiserem saber o que é prazer, vocês precisam sentir na pele...

O banheiro feminino é enorme e isso nos ajudou muito. Mione mandou eu tirar minha roupa, o que eu fiz super excitada.

- Gina, você é um tesão! – exclamou ela, também excitada. – Para uma menina de 15 anos você é muito gostosa. – ela me fez dar uma rodadinha. – Cinturinha fina, quadris e bunda perfeitos, seios fartos, coxas roliças, lisas e macias. – disse isso alisando-as, me provocando arrepios. – O que eu vou te dar, é muito gostoso e, assim que você aprender, pode dar para outras garotas também... isso se elas deixarem. Mas depois, eu tenho certeza, elas adorarão!!!

- Tudo bem, Mione. – eu disse – Pode começar... eu estou pronta.

Mas para aquilo, eu não estava pronta...

Ela se aproximou de mim e disse para confiar nela. Confiei, e não me arrependo disso. Ela levou sua mão até minha intimidade rosada, um pouco molhada por causa dos elogios que ela fez (as carícias também ajudaram...), e começou a acariciá-la levemente. No começo eu estranhei pois eu não era lésbica e não sou, mas depois, o prazer falou mais alto...

Ela acariciou os lábios trêmulos e me fez deitar no chão com as pernas abertas. Enquanto alisava meus seios e os apertava levemente com a mão esquerda, ela enfiava um dedo da mão direita, devagar, na minha gruta molhada. Eu a senti molhadinha e percebi que Mione era boa no que estava fazendo. Ela continuou a enfiar o dedo, me provocando espasmos de volúpia e prazer por todo meu corpo. Isso me levou à um gozo. Ela ficou satisfeita... Mas somente com os dedos. Ela disse que o que ia fazer me deixaria louca de tesão e eu não consegui dizer não...

Ela abriu mais minhas pernas e começou a chupar minha vulva com prazer e vontade. Eu soltava gemidos cada vez mais altos e quando ela deu uma última chupada com toda vontade e desejo que possuía, eu não agüentei e gritei (ainda bem que ninguém podia ouvir). Tinha gozado de novo. Mione perguntou como eu me sentia. Eu sentia muito tesão e queria gozar mais... afinal quem não ia querer??? Ela atendeu ao meu pedido...

Tirou a roupa também e começou a chupar meus seios avidamente, enfiando um dedo na minha gruta e apertando de leve meu outro seio com outra. Ela mordiscava meu mamilo, lambia meu seio e chupava também... aquilo me deixou tresloucada de tesão e meu corpo foi tomado novamente por uma onda de volúpia ainda maior... mas ainda não gozei. Como Mione é uma ótima amiga e não gosta de me ver "triste", ela foi mais fundo... Deitou seu corpo em cima do meu, começou a me beijar toda (boca, pescoço, seios, barriga, vagina...). Depois, ela se virou de modo que eu a chupava e ela me chupava... Ah, como foi gostoso gozar na boca dela e sentir seu gozo na minha. Eu estava satisfeita e ela também.

Mas eu queria que ela sentisse o mesmo que eu senti. Então, sem avisar nada me virei e fiz tudo (eu disse TUDO) que ela fez comigo: acariciei-a na vagina, chupei-a, chupei seus seios perfeitos e fartos e tudo o mais, enquanto ela gemia de prazer, gritava de tesão e tremia de tanta volúpia que eu provoquei nela...

Finalmente, estávamos ambas satisfeitas e fomos nos deitar com um sentimento de cumplicidade e felicidade.'


	4. e na exsala proibida!

**Cap. 4 – ... e na ex-sala proibida!**

Foi naquele dia que eu comecei a mudar... Agora eu vou pular mais algumas semanas. Não quero que vocês fiquem entediados esperando as próximas loucuras de meninas comportadas e sérias de Hogwarts...

'Mais ou menos 2 meses depois, eu já era uma especialista em enlouquecer mulheres, com a ajuda de Mione. Nós duas resolvemos por em prática tudo que sabíamos. Ela ia conversar com as amigas do ano dela e eu com as do meu ano.

As primeiras que conseguimos convencer foi Parvati e Padma Patil (as gêmeas). As duas estavam namorando também (Parvati com Simas e Padma com um garoto da Corvinal chamado John Jackier) e seus namorados já estavam indo um pouco longe... Mione ouviu uma conversa delas no banheiro e ofereceu ajuda. Elas, a princípio, recusaram, mas depois que eu disse que elas não iam se arrepender, elas aceitaram.

Mione nos levou para o corredor do 3° andar (o que estava com o Fofo, Mione e os meninos me contaram...) e depois para a sala (que era) proibida e selou-a com um forte feitiço de proteção e Imperturbação. Depois, conjurou 2 camas, almofadas e 2 banheiras com água limpa (eu até hoje fico espantada como Mione é tão avançada em feitiços e conjurações. Ela só está no 6° ano...). Eu fiquei com Padma e Mione com Parvati. Vou contar apenas o que eu fiz com Padma, já que eu estava ocupada e não vi o que Mione fez com Parvati.

Eu comecei a acariciar seu rosto e percebi que ela estava tensa. Segurei seu rosto e disse:

- Não se preocupe. Não vai doer... pelo contrário, você vai adorar. Apenas relaxe e deite-se nesta cama...

Ela se deitou e começou a relaxar. Eu subi em cima da cama e a beijei com vontade. Beijei seu pescoço, o rosto, a boca... e comecei a despi-la. Desabotoei sua capa, tirei sua blusa e a deixei de sutiã; tirei seu sapato, suas meias e sua saia e a deixei de calcinha. Abri um pouco suas pernas (ela já estava completamente relaxada) e me ajoelhei entre elas para admirar seu belo corpo. Pele macia, seios firmes, barriga lisa, coxas lindas... É incrível como em Hogwarts a maioria das meninas comem igual a um leão e têm um corpo de fazer inveja. Devem ser os feitiços de emagrecimento...

Perguntei se ela estava pronta e, como eu, ela disse que sim (mas eu sabia que não... nós nunca estamos...).

Eu comecei a alisar suas pernas, coxas e fui subindo, subindo até atingir sua calcinha. Beijei sua barriga, seu umbigo e o tecido de sua calcinha antes de tirá-la. Ela estremeceu levemente. Tirei a calcinha rendada e aquela bela visão não saiu da minha cabeça: pele morena, sem nenhum pêlo (feitiço básico da Poda), lábios trêmulos e convidativos. Digamos que eu não resisti... Tirei o sutiã (também rendado) e seus seios redondos e fartos pularam para fora. Ah, aqueles seios eram lindos (creio que continuam sendo)...

Comecei a beijar a pele deliciosa de sua vagina, enquanto ela tremia e se encolhia de tesão. Beijei primeiro a parte de cima, depois fui descendo para os lábios. Os beijei e os suguei com suavidade. Mas parece que ela queria mais! Ela implorava para eu sugar com mais força e vontade. Bem, eu só faço o que me mandam... eu não perdoei: suguei seus lábios e seu clitóris. Ela gritava de prazer e de tesão; gemia, tremia inteira. Mas ela era muito fraca na época. Não conseguiu agüentar mais e acabou tendo um orgasmo.

Vocês, por acaso, sabem qual era a única música de fundo? Os gemidos, gritos e pedidos de Parvati, juntamente com os da irmã. Isso, não sei porque, me deixava excitada e eu sentia vontade de deixar Padma **muito **excitada também.

Continuando... Ela queria mais. Como eu disse antes, todas querem, não tem como não querer! É impossível!

Eu pedi para ela esperar enquanto conjurava gelo e mel.

Passei mel pelo seu corpo inteiro. Comecei a lambê-la pela coxa e fui subindo, passei pela sua "gruta" super molhada, subi para o umbigo e, impressionantemente, ela estremeceu. Subi pelo "caminho da felicidade" e fui para o vale entre seus seios. Encontrei seu ponto fraco: seus seios.

Comecei a chupar seus seios, mas ela não deixava! Ela sempre tremia muito e pedia para eu parar. Ela dizia que não agüentaria tanto prazer. Eu fui obrigada a conjurar cordas e amarrei suas mãos fortemente na cabeceira da cama. Não precisei fazer o mesmo com as pernas. Meu corpo estava em cima do dela...

Chupei novamente seus seios. Mas com vontade. Chupei, mordisquei bem de leve seus mamilos e passei a ponta da minha língua rapidamente e muitas vezes pelo bico. Eu sei que isso é de deixar qualquer uma doida. Ela gemia, tremia. Depois, ela começou a gemer cada vez mais alto até chegar a um momento em que ela se calou. Parei de chupar e olhei para seu rosto. Vi uma expressão muito conhecida: a de felicidade. Perguntei à ela se teve um orgasmo. Adivinhem a resposta... ela estava com uma cara de cansada, mas eu nem liguei...

Passei minha língua por seus seios e fui descendo para seu Bebê (é como eu chamo a vagina da Padma; a da Parvati Mione disse que é Alcaçuz, por ser muito doce... o nome da minha é Blosson. A de Mione eu chamo de Paty: chama a atenção de quem pode ver). Beijei a 'face' do Bebê e ela pediu para eu esperar um pouco. Ela disse que precisava se acalmar um pouco. Eu esperei (de certa forma).

Peguei um cubo de gelo e comecei a passar por suas coxas até elas ficarem insensíveis. Quando elas ficaram, eu as beijava, mordia com força e vontade, mas Pad não sentia nada. Porém, ficou com hematomas... Depois, passei o cubo pelos seus seios (ela estremeceu de verdade...) e os chupei com tanta vontade que parecia que eram chocolate da Dedosdemel. Ela disse que eu já podia continuar.

Passei a pedra de gelo restante pelo Bebê e por seus lábios trêmulos e coloquei-o por um segundo dentro de sua vagina. Ela pediu para tirar. Aquilo doía, queimava e excitava. Eu tirei e depois chupei a pedra, apenas para sentir o gosto do Bebê da Pad. Tinha um gosto ótimo e eu mordi o que restava da pedra, de modo que uns pedacinhos ficassem na minha boca. Chupei seus lábios com minha boca gelada e ela começou a gemer. Chupei o clitóris e ela aumentou o volume dos gemidos. Passei a ponta da minha língua por ele repetidas vezes e ela gemeu com mais tesão. Chupei-o novamente e comecei a apertar levemente seus seios com minhas mãos. Passei meu dedo indicador pelo bico muitas vezes e ela dobrou as pernas, de modo a ficar mais fácil para mim.

Ela pediu para eu me virar e ela me chupar também. Só faço o que me mandam...

Tirei lentamente minha roupa colegial até ficar nua. Mione não agüentou me ver sem me dar uma chupada e, enquanto Parvati se recuperava de mais um orgasmo seguido, ela veio na minha direção, se ajoelhou e me chupou, chupou, chupou até eu não agüentar e me jogar no chão, onde ela continuou chupando. Pad e Vati ( um novo apelido carinhoso para Parvati) ficaram assustadas com a nossa violência. Eu, como sempre, apertava a cabeça da Mione para que ela chupasse com mais vontade, o que ela fazia com o maior prazer. Me chupou tanto que eu tive um orgasmo.

Nos levantamos, nos beijamos e nos encaminhamos para nossas respectivas 'vítimas'. Pad estava super excitada, e agora que ela tinha visto como se chupava de verdade... bem, vocês já imaginam o que aconteceu. Nos chupamos até ambas terem um orgasmo na mesma hora. Foi tão inesperado que não tivemos tempo de retirar a boca da vagina de cada uma... 'foi' na boca mesmo.

Depois de descansarmos muito, Pad foi para seu dormitório e eu, Mione e Vati fomos para o nosso. Vati mal esperava o próximo encontro...'

Eu me espantei como a notícia se espalhou pela escola. Foi apenas entre as meninas e muito discretamente, mas mesmo assim as meninas do 3° ano para cima já queriam saber como era a sensação de ser chupada por uma garota.

Minha fama e de Mione se espalharam e ficamos muito populares entre as garotas. Mas ainda somos garotas que preferem homens à mulheres. Apenas estávamos nos preparando para perdermos a virgindade (com um membro masculino) de uma forma inesquecível.

Bom, como vocês já sabem como isso continua (as garotas se especializando em enlouquecer mulheres e, conseqüentemente, homens), eu darei outro salto (o maior deles) e vou para a noite em que perdi minha virgindade.


	5. A Noite Inesquecível!

**Cap. 5 – A noite inesquecível!**

'Na noite do dia 07 de fevereiro, Harry revelou o que queria desde que nos vimos lá em casa:

- Gina, você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe? – perguntou, um pouco nervoso.

- Claro, por quê? – perguntei, já desconfiada.

- Eu já não agüento mais te ter sem poder de _ter_. Você entendeu?

- Claro, Harry. – respondi, com suavidade. – Eu também não agüento mais. O que eu mais quero é transar com você.

Harry se espantou por eu ter sido tão direta. Sorri para ele e ele também sorriu e disse:

- Olha, Gina. Quando você se sentir pronta, a gente transa. Eu espero o tempo que for necessário.

- Harry, você não terá que esperar tanto. Eu quero ser sua no Dia dos Namorados. Mas eu quero levar umas amigas...

- Que amigas? Para quê?

- Amor, eu quero que você tire minha virgindade e depois tire a das minhas amigas. Elas sabem que você não sairá contando por aí e sabem que você é gentil.

- Mas, Gina... e... e se eu brochar?

- O que significa isso?

- É quando um cara não se excita e não... você sabe!

- Ah, quando ele não fica 'duro'?

- Hã... é, é isso aí...

- Você não vai brochar. Eu confio e acredito em você. E também, quando você ver as minha amigas, você se excitará na hora. Ah, amor. Eu quero que você leve meu irmão também e quero que se prepare para uma surpresa. Boa-noite.

Dei um beijo nele e fui falar com Mione.

- Mione, ele se resolveu. Vamos transar no Dia dos Namorados. Rony já falou com você?

- Acabou de falar. – respondeu, animada. – Quem você vai levar?

- Ah... é surpresa.

- Rony topou tirar a virgindade de Vati...

- Sério? – eu disse. – E você, não está com ciúmes?

- Não. Vati é minha amiga, sei que ela não vai se apaixonar pelo Rony. E também, ela não confia no namorado. Acha que ele não será compreensivo e carinhoso como o Rony é.

- Ótimo. – respondi.

- Ah, fala com Harry que é para ele estar no sétimo andar, bem na frente daquele tapete onde Barnabas está sendo golpeado por alguns trasgos. Passar três vezes por ele pensando em um lugar seguro, sensual e cheio de acessórios para virgens inocentes não serem mais virgens e muito menos inocentes. Uma porta vai aparecer, peça para ele entrar e a trancar com feitiços fortes. Entendeu? Rony estará com ele. Ele sabe onde é.

- Que lugar é esse?

- É a sala do Requerimento. – ela me disse. – Só aparece quando alguém realmente precisa dela. Foi o Dobby que me falou sobre ela.

- Ok.

Eu falei com Harry para ele estar nesta sala às 22:00 do Dia dos Namorados (14 de fevereiro).

No grande dia, às 21:30, eu fui para o corredor do sétimo andar com a minha convidada de honra, pois Mione já levara Pad e Vati pra lá. Quando entrei na sala, ela estava equipada com almofadas, flores, fadinhas especiais conjuradas por Mione pra iluminarem o lugar, e 2 camas imensas e confortáveis de baldaquino e com cortinas. Havia também um banheiro com uma banheira parecida com a dos monitores (com muitas torneiras que soltavam água com espumas, bolhas e aromas diferentes.)

Entrei no banheiro e encontrei as três lá. Elas se espantaram ao ver minha convidada. Nunca esperariam que eu a convidasse para transar com o meu homem. Mas eu sempre gostei muito dela e não resisti. E de toda a escola, ela era a única que ainda não tinha cedido aos meus encantos (de propósito). Eu a desejava... muito! E finalmente, eu a teria. Naquela noite. Não foi difícil convencê-la a participar de uma (como dizem os trouxas) suruba com mais 3 garotas e 2 rapazes, e quando ela soube quem era um dos rapazes, foi mais fácil ainda.

Bem, entramos no banheiro e começamos a discutir sobre qual seria a melhor roupa a ser usada. Decidimos usar a roupa da escola, porém sem sutiã e calcinha. Achamos que seria mais, excitante. E, de fato, foi. Passamos poções Inebriantes em nossos corpos (uma dose fraca), para que os garotos não ficassem tensos. E fomos para o quarto.

Logo ouvimos a porta se abrindo e os dois entraram. Trancaram a porta com o feitiço Potente da Tranca, que aprenderam no início do ano. Se viraram e nos viram, abrindo a boca cada vez mais. Sabe qual foi a primeira coisa que os dois disseram quando viram minha convidada?

- Cho??? O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Essa é a minha surpresa, meu amor. – eu disse ao Harry. – Você também irá tirar a virgindade de Cho Chang, sua antiga paixão. Com certeza, você irá adorar e eu também. Ela deve ter um corpo lindo.

Harry nada disse, apenas se encaminhou em direção à porta. Mas o efeito da poção Inebriante começou a agir ele voltou. Sorri para ele e o chamei com o dedo. Ele veio como um cachorrinho. O beijei como nunca o tinha beijado antes, como se o mundo fosse acabar naquele instante, e o levei para a cama. Rony foi levado para a outra por Mione e Vati. Pad e Cho (a chinesa e bela apanhadora do time da Corvinal) ficaram comigo e com Harry. Deitei Harry na cama e subi em cima dele. Enquanto as meninas tiravam suas botas e meias, eu retirava sua capa e gravata. Retirei os óculos de Harry e desabotoei sua camisa. Aquele peito nu me deixou enlouquecida ontem e me deixará sempre. Desci um pouco e comecei a retirar sua calça, deixando-o apenas de cueca. As meninas beijaram seu corpo inteiro, exceto uma parte.

Seu pênis era só meu, por enquanto. Harry perderia sua virgindade comigo e tiraria a minha. Enquanto isso, Pad e Cho ficariam se divertindo com Vati. (Mione também perderia sua virgindade com Rony antes de todas.)

Beijei Harry com intensidade. O deixei ofegante. Ainda estava sentada em cima de sua barriga e ele conseguiu sentir a Blosson pela primeira vez. Eu a passei por sua barriga. Via que ele estava cada vez mais excitado apenas com "roçar" da minha pele quente por sua barriga, que contraía cada vez mais. Creio que era por causa da excitação. Mas o meu intento não era apenas deixá-lo excitado. Meu verdadeiro intento era deixá-lo pirado, louco, deixá-lo inconsciente do que estaria fazendo. Não foi nada fácil, mas como Mione é uma ótima professora e eu sou uma aprendiz melhor ainda... digamos que eu consegui...

Puxei Cho para cima da cama também e comecei a beijá-la. Ela nunca havia sido beijada por uma garota antes e eu realmente me senti honrada por ter feito isso antes de todas. Nós duas havíamos nos tornado grandes amigas desde o começo do ano passado, pois nossos interesses eram os mesmos. Éramos amigas sem que ninguém soubesse. Poderia parecer estranho que a atual namorada do Harry Potter fosse amiga da garota que tinha se apaixonado por ele no ano anterior, certo? Claro que ninguém sabia disso até agora.

Bem, quando comecei a beijar Cho, Harry se espantou. Nenhum garoto sabia das novas 'professoras' de Hogwarts. Harry não poderia imaginar que eu, a inocente Gina Weasley, seria capaz de beijar uma garota, muito menos de fazer com alguma o que eu fiz com Cho. Na verdade, existem muitas coisas que Harry não sabe sobre mim... mas, isso não vem ao caso.

Beijei Cho loucamente. Nós duas estávamos com alguns botões da blusa de uniforme abertos, nossos seios estavam descobertos, livres de qualquer 'proteção'. Harry olhava aquilo com expressões cada vez mais desejosas. Eu fui retirando a blusa de Cho com violência e a deitei na enorme cama. Finalmente pude admirar os seios daquela linda adolescente de 17 anos, virgem, ainda inocente, que não tinha sido tocada por ninguém. Chupei vorazmente seus seios, ao que ela respondia com respirações ofegantes cada vez mais sedutoras. Olhei para ela como se perguntasse se estava pronta. Ela sorriu para mim. O mesmo sorriso que antes conquistara Harry, e que havia me conquistado. Encarei como um sim. Desci até sua saia e a retirei delicadamente. Naquele momento, eu havia esquecido de todos. Não havia reparado que Harry nos olhava como se nos comesse, eu tinha me esquecido dele... o que importava para mim era dar prazer a Cho.

Olhei para sua maravilhosa vulva (dei à ela o nome de Perdição. É uma perdição para qualquer um!) e a suguei com todo o meu amor e desejo, todo o amor e desejo que dediquei a Cho desde o início de nossa amizade. Acariciava seu clitóris com minha língua e ela gemia cada vez mais alto. Percebi que todos na sala nos olhavam com olhares desejosos e excitados. Mione queria chupar Cho também, mas eu a avisara que eu a teria primeiro. Não liguei para seus olhares e continuei dando à Cho o maior prazer que esta já sentira na vida. Aí... ela teve um delicioso orgasmo na minha boca. Ela tremeu tanto que eu fiquei até assustada. Olhei para ela e a beijei. Sorri e ela sorriu de volta.

Mas tinha um porém: não poderia ficar com ela a noite toda. Eu tinha marcado de transar com Harry e era o que eu devia fazer. Olhei para Harry e sorri. Vi seu pênis duro como pedra e tirei meu proveito disso.

- Meu amor, eu consegui te deixar excitado. – disse à ele, como se fosse a primeira vez que tivesse deixado alguém excitado – Achava que não conseguiria. Mas agora, é a sua vez.

Deitei Harry e comecei a beijá-lo. Retirei minha blusa e minha saia, e Rony, que nunca tinha me visto nua, se excitou mais ainda (Mione, Vati e Pad estavam preparando-o primeiro...). Sentei novamente em cima de Harry, agora completamente nua, e o beijei. Retirei delicadamente sua cueca e vi o que eu desejava havia muito: meu pênis. Estava completamente ereto. Levei minha boca em direção à ele e o chupei delicadamente... mas não ouvia o que eu queria: não ouvi nenhum gemido alto. Então, a única coisa que eu poderia fazer era deixar a delicadeza de lado e o sugar com voracidade. Foi o que fiz, e os gemidos de Harry (e do Rony também) encheram todo o quarto. Mione chupava Rony; eu, o Harry; Vati, Pad e Cho se masturbavam ao verem a cena.

Chupei Harry até ele gozar na minha boca (é muito gostoso...). Depois eu limpei todo vestígio de sêmen que tinha no pênis e o coloquei suavemente na Blosson (uma bruxa prevenida vale por duas...). Ele tentou me penetrar, mas eu disse que ainda não era a hora. O deixei descansar um pouco enquanto ia para o banheiro. No caminho, vi Mione chupando Rony e dei uma chupadinha também (era tão gostoso quanto o do Harry... depois eu queria experimentar pra valer). Fui ao banheiro e coloquei um pouquinho de água quente na boca. Voltei para a cama, peguei novamente o pênis do Harry e o masturbei até ele ficar duro. Então o levei em direção à boca e o chupei. Como minha boca estava com água quente, foi um pouco difícil, mas eu me adaptei e logo já o chupava novamente com gosto e voracidade. Ele gozou na minha boca de novo e eu engoli o esperma junto com a água. O excitei novamente, não dei tempo dele descansar. Queria que fosse a trepada mais maravilhosa que ele pudesse ter na vida.

Finalmente achei que ele estava pronto. Conjurei um preservativo de trouxas (feitiço _Protectius_) e o coloquei no pênis de Harry (aprendi bem rápido como fazer isso através de um pacote que meu pai tinha em casa). Me penetrei com seu pênis. Doeu um pouco, mas a dor logo passou e depois só veio o prazer. Cavalguei meu homem frenética e rapidamente. Ele gemia, tremia, praticamente gritava de prazer. Isso me deixava enlouquecida. Ele finalmente falou alguma coisa com palavras... me incentivava a ir com mais velocidade e eu fui.

Gozamos um tempo depois, na mesma hora, e eu caí em cima dele, exausta. Ele me beijou e disse que me amava e que seria meu pra sempre. Eu também disse que o amava muito, mas não disse nada sobre ser dele pra sempre e ele nem percebeu. Estava feliz. Eu retirei seu pênis de dentro de mim e retirei o preservativo também. Dei um sumiço com ele (feitiço _Evanesce_), para depois jogá-lo fora.

Parecia, porém, que Harry queria que eu gozasse mais, porque ele me deitou na cama e começou a me chupar: seios, pescoço, até a Blosson ele chupou (e com gosto). Me deixou excitada demais e eu não agüentei. O puxei pra cima e comecei a beijá-lo. Ele conjurou uma camisinha já no pênis e me penetrou sem dó. Me possuía com vontade. Ele levantou uma de minhas pernas na altura de seu ombro e a segurou enquanto me penetrava. Eu gemia, tremia, estava morrendo de prazer. Gritava para que ele continuasse e ele atendia aos meus pedidos. Houve um certo momento, porém, que ele me virou e me pôs de quatro e me penetrou como se eu fosse uma cadela. E eu parecia mesmo uma cadela no cio! Ele gozou e eu também. Ele caiu em cima de mim e eu retirei seu pênis e a camisinha e dei um sumiço com ela de novo.

Nesse instante, eu olhei para a outra cama e vi Rony comendo Mione de uma forma grotesca: com as duas pernas dela nos ombros, bem abertas. Eles transavam violentamente. Muito legal... Mione e Rony logo gozaram e descansaram. Eu me encaminhei para a cama deles e disse para Mione que estava na hora deles comerem as meninas. Eles descansaram só mais um pouco (afinal, já eram 24:30..) e disseram que estavam prontos. Levei Pad para 'brincar' com Mione; Vati foi trepar com Rony e eu levei Cho, a minha Cho, para ser comida pelo meu Harry (possessiva, não?).

Harry beijou Cho avidamente, já em cima dela. Depois, começou a chupar seu seio direito e eu chupei o esquerdo. Harry abandonou o seio, o deixando só para mim, e foi em direção à Perdição. A chupou com voracidade fora do comum, mas eu não liguei. Sabia que ele era só meu. Chupou-a até ela gozar na sua boca. Depois, ele conjurou o preservativo e a penetrou suavemente. Uma expressão de dor se apossou do seu lindo rosto e eu fiquei com pena. Chupei seus seios novamente, a beijei muito, até ela se esquecer da dor. Harry a penetrou completamente e ela disse que ele poderia continuar com mais vontade. Ele começou a se movimentar lentamente, depois foi aumentando a velocidade até que os gemidos de Cho se tornaram altos e sedutores. Quando viu que ela não queria que ele parasse, Harry a comeu como se fosse uma puta: sem dó nem piedade. Mas, como tinha acontecido comigo, ele a deixou de quatro (parece que ele gosta muito dessa posição) e ela realmente parecia uma cadela. Gemia como uma. Eu via que isso deixava Harry cada vez mais enlouquecido.

Chegou um momento que ele aumentou o ritmo da trepada e eu percebi que ele ia gozar. Parecia, porém, que Cho não ia gozar. Então, eu deitei em baixo dela e a chupei como podia. Ela gozou na minha boca, de novo.

Harry tirou o pênis, exausto, deu um sumiço com o preservativo e deitou na cama. Nesse momento, eu ouvi o grito de Vati e Rony. Os dois gozaram ao mesmo tempo. Ele a comeu do mesmo jeito que comera Mione, e eu reparei que Alcaçuz (a vagina da Vati) estava muito vermelha. Os dois se deitaram na cama e Mione, que tinha feito Pad gozar e gozara no mesmo instante, veio em minha direção.

- Gina, quem vai transar com Pad? – me perguntou, ofegante.

- Simples. – eu respondi. – Rony tira a virgindade dela, e Harry come o rabo.

- Será que ela vai topar?

- Claro. – eu disse. – Quer ver?

Chamei Pad, e ela veio muito feliz. Disse que ela iria experimentar uma coisa muito gostosa, porém já conhecida dela, que nenhuma de nós tinha experimentado e ela disse que toparia qualquer parada.

Rony, já descansado e ainda sobre o efeito da Poção Inebriante de todas nós, perguntou quem seria a próxima que ele ia comer. Eu disse que seria Pad e ele a puxou para a cama e começou a brincar com ela. Chupou seus seios maravilhosos, a beijou de forma intensa e excitante, desceu pelo caminho da felicidade e encontrou a maravilha que eu já tinha experimentado. A chupou com uma fome aparentemente inesgotável e a fez gozar (depois de uns bons 15 ou 20 minutos) em sua boca. Ele deve ter adorado o gosto do orgasmo de Pad pois continuou chupando Bebê por muito tempo.

Depois, ele conjurou um preservativo e a penetrou lentamente. Mas não havia quase nenhum hímen lá. Eu o havia rompido quase por completo com meu dedo, então ela não sentiu muita dor. Após ter rompido o que eu não quis, Rony a comeu violentamente para alguém que já tinha transado com 2 garotas diferentes. Dava cada 'estocada' que chegava a fazer barulho. A sorte da Pad foi que ela estava muito excitada. Não demoraram muito a gozar por causa da velocidade, mas quando o fizeram Rony retirou o pênis e a camisinha e a colocou em um pote que ele tinha conjurado. A beijou com voracidade e depois a chupou um pouco mais. Mas logo a deixou descansar.

Enquanto os dois transavam, chamei Vati, Mione e Cho para me ajudarem a enlouquecer Harry antes dele comer o rabo de Pad. Mione conjurou cordas e amarrou os braços de Harry na cabeceira da cama e as pernas, na madeira que segurava uma das cortinas. Ela teve que usar uma corda bem grande, mas isso não foi problema.

Com Harry devidamente amarrado, eu comecei a chupá-lo. Mione o beijava com voracidade e Vati e Cho passavam mel por sua barriga e o lambiam. Quando vi que ele já estava a ponto de explodir, Rony e Pad já tinham gozado e descansado. Desamarrei Harry e trouxe Pad para a cama. A coloquei de quatro, Harry conjurou uma camisinha em seu pênis e começou a penetrá-la de vagar. Eu vi que poderia ser difícil para ele continuar. O rabo de Pad não estava acostumado a receber nada maior nem mais grosso que meu dedo, então eu peguei uma poção pastosa que eu tinha preparado (Poção Lubrificante. Eu a encontrei em um livro da Seção Restrita quando tinha ido lá com a capa do Harry.). Eu passei um pouco dela na borda de seu ânus e um pouco lá dentro também. Pad disse que conhecia aquele dedo... que coisa, não?

Harry voltou a penetrá-la, agora com mais facilidade, e logo a estava comendo como um animal. Harry gozou antes dela, mas ela conseguiu ter um orgasmo. Ele retirou o pênis e a camisinha, e a jogou no pote de Rony.

Todos nós dormimos daquela hora (02:00 da madrugada...) até as 03:00. Dormimos em uma única cama, todos colados um ao outro, na ordem: Vati, Cho, eu, Harry, Pad, Rony e Mione. Acordamos descansados e querendo mais. O efeito da poção Inebriante ainda não passara e acho que foi por isso que todos toparam fazer o que eu queria. Eu desejava transar com meu irmão, e Mione com meu namorado. Vati, Cho e Pad ficaram olhando aquele incesto entre eu e meu irmão.

Nossa! Rony é demais na cama! É tão bom quanto Harry! Eu pedi para ele me comer do jeito que tinha comido Mione e Vati e ele o fez. Colocou minhas pernas abertas em seus ombros e me fodeu como uma puta. Gozei muito rápido e ele também. Mione foi comida de quatro, porém seu rabinho foi preservado, por enquanto.

Depois, Harry comeu Vati e Rony comeu Cho. Parece que ele adorou ter possuído aquele corpo porque não parava de beijá-la e chupá-la com avidez antes de trepar com ela.

Quando essa... como é mesmo a palavra? Ah, tá! Quando essa suruba acabou, já eram 05:45 e resolvemos ir para os dormitórios. Beijei Mione, Rony, Vati, Pad, Cho e Harry loucamente de novo e nos encaminhamos para os respectivos dormitórios, não sem antes sumir com o pote de preservativos usados por Rony (e uma, por Harry).'

Bem, aí termina minha experiência sexual de ontem de madrugada (ou melhor, de hoje de madrugada), mas somente a de ontem. Creio que logo não ficarei nada, nada satisfeita em trepar somente com Harry... mas fazer o quê, não é?

Ah, vocês querem saber como eu comecei a ser amiga de Cho? Simples: no ano passado, eu peguei amizade com ela por acaso. Descobri que ela gostava do Harry também, como eu. Nos tornamos tão amigas que acabamos nos apaixonando uma pela outra, mas ainda amávamos o mesmo garoto. Então, quando ela ficou sabendo que eu e Harry estávamos namorando, ela ficou com raiva de mim. Mas eu disse para ela que ela poderia ter Harry por uma noite. Então, ela topou e voltamos a ter nossos encontros amigáveis de noite. Legal, não?

Mas agora eu tenho que ir porque Harry está me esperando para termos mais uma dose da noite de ontem. Coitado... se ele soubesse que está sendo traído com uma garota e futuramente com garotos de toda a escola...


End file.
